YouTube Fic with the Game Grumps
by EdEddNEddyNBSE
Summary: YouTuba is a land where gamers, animated characters, vloggers, etc live in districts seperated by biomes. Egoraptor, JonTron, Danny Sexbang, and RubberRoss, the heroes of the land, go on adventures. RATED M FOR THE GAME GRUMPS' USE OF LANGUAGE.
1. Pilot

_**Author's** **Note:**_ School's over for the summer and I have released a new fanfic series as I promised! Welcome to, _"The YouTube Fic with the Game Grumps."_ This series will revolve mostly around two friends: Egoraptor and JonTron. Egoraptor is an animator who has made video series such as, _"Sequelitis," "Lemon and Bill," _and my favorite of his series, _"The Awesome Series." _JonTron is a game reviewer who owns a green cheeked conure, known as Jacque, and has reviewed games such as, _"Sonic Colors," "King's Quest V," _and _"Space Ace."_ These two have created a YouTube channel called _"Game Grumps," _where they play games such as, _"Sonic 06," "Castlevania," "Mario Party 4," _and _"Super Smash Bros. Brawl."_

On with the show! Ladies and gentlemen, The YouTube Fic with the Game Grumps.

* * *

**Episode 1: Pilot**

* * *

It was a safe night in the land of Youtuba, a land where YouTube's famous gamers, animated characters, vloggers, and more, live in different districts (That are nothing like the Hunger Games series's districts). We start off the series by joining YouTuba's heroic duo. These two have known each other for nearly a year and their channel has become so famous, you could find loads of remixes and animations of their show. These two people are Arin Hanson and Jon Jafari. They are better known as Egoraptor and JonTron.

* * *

Jon and Arin were playing a nice game of Conker's Bad Fur Day on the N64, but the electricity has suddenly stopped working. "What the fuck," Arin asked in confusion. Arin had semilong brown hair with a blonde streak and wore a purple hoodie, red shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He turned to Jon, who had shaggy black hair, a shaggy beard, and wore his grayish-brown cap, black shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes, and asked why the electricity was gone. Jon replied, "I can't see a damn thing!"

"I just realized something," Arin said.

Jon asked, "What?"

"We have to upload a new Game Grumps video to YouTube."

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN"T WE FUCKING REMEMBER TO DO THAT?"

"WE WERE HAVING A FUN-ASS-TIME PLAYING FUCKING CONKER!"

"Oh, right. Let me get my phone." Jon proceeded to grab his iPhone from his left pocket and turned said phone on. The light shone around Egoraptor and JonTron, who decided to take a look outside They noticed that everyone else's electricity was on, which was strange.

* * *

Jon and Arin left the room in order to turn the power back on. Jon started screaming, causing Arin to shout in fear, "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"THERE'S A MONSTER HERE! HE'S TOUCHING ME!"

"OHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCKOHSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHIT!"

"GET IT OFF ME!"

Arin and Jon's screams were so loud, they could be heard all over the block. Jon and Arin stopped screaming to hear a robotic voice reply, "Jon. My sensors do not detect any monsters within the house." Jon shown his iPhone to his left shoulder in order to find a green cheeked conure on his left shoulder. This bird was known as Jacque.

Jon replied, "Sorry, Jacque. We thought there were monsters. Why's the power out, anyway?"

"Probably from all those hours of spending time with Arin instead of me," Jacque replied.

"I try to work on making JonTron videos, but I don't have the time!"

"What about that day off from Game Grumps?"

Arin interrupted the conversation by saying, "Guys, we need to get the power back on."

"Will you help us," Jon asked Jacque. Jon looked at his phone and said, "The batteries on this phone are low."

Jacque, eyes now glowing red, checked his data banks to find the power generator. He told the Grumps, "We have to enter the basement and change the batteries on the generator, but the basement may contain dust, cobwebs, insects, and-" Jon and Arin walked towards the basement door without listening to Jacque. Jacque stopped talking as soon as he and the Grumps heard the door open with a squeak. He asked them, "Were you even listening to me?"

"Enter the basement and change the batteries," replied Arin.

* * *

Jon and Arin walked down the stairs slowly in order for the stairs to stay stable and not break. Arin heard a small crack and stopped, then Jon looked at Arin and said, "What's wrong?"

"How old are these stairs," Arin asked, "And who built them?"

"Last week," Jon replied. Arin sighed, but before he continued moving, Jon answered Arin's last question by saying, "By the way, Edd and his friends built the stairs."

"Why the hell would they build the-" Arin and Jon fell as the stairs broke, causing Jon and Arin to scream as they fell. Jacque flew under them and grew big enough for Jon and Arin to ride him. Arin asked, "Holy crap! You could grow?"

Jacque replied with, "This is a fanfiction, Egoraptor." As Jacque flew to the bottom the basement, the Grumps got off of him and he shrunk back to his normal size. As Jacque flew back onto Jon's left shoulder, Arin found an old flashlight, a dusty lamp, and a couple of sticks. Arin grabbed the sticks and rubbed them together with his hands really fast. This caused the sticks to catch on fire, but at the wrong spot. Arin's hands were on fire, causing him to run in circles while screaming.

* * *

As Arin screamed, the walls shoke, causing boxes to fall and reveal a hidden passage. Arin was screaming too much to notice, but Jon walked into the hidden passage and found a chest and a crafting table. Jon opened the chest, only to find ten batteries in a bag labled, "Dud," two batteries in a store-bought package of batteries, a wrench, a hammer, some nails, and a newspaper on the Christmas Bombings during the Vietnam War. Jon took the two useful batteries and walked outside, saying, "A past owner of the house must've been a construction worker." As the two noticed Arin with his hoodie burnt and his hands red and blistering, Arin looked at the secret passage and ran into it.

Jacque said, "There's nothing useful in there, Arin."

* * *

Arin looked inside the chest and shouted in anger "FUCK!" He looked at the newspaper and said, "Woah! Old newspapers!" Arin flipped to the funnies and said, "Uh, were comics this boring back then? This newspaper is shit!"

From outside, JonTron replied, "It was the sixties, Arin! Deal with it!"

* * *

As Arin and Jon walked deeper into the basement, Arin tripped and hit his arm. He said, "Ow! The hell was that? I hope it was a rock." He looked at Jon, who stood still as Jacque scanned the object that Arin tripped on. Jacque has told the two what the object was.

"You have tripped on a tarantula," Jacque said. Jon looked above Arin to find a giant cobweb blocking the generator. As Jon picked Arin up, Arin looked at the cobweb and screamed. The scream caused a giant tarantula to jump from the ceiling, along with a load of normal tarantulas. The giant tarantula walked over to the three and looked at them.

It said in a female voice, "Ah, you must be the residents of the household upstairs! I welcome you three to my kingdom! I am the queen of the castle and I would like you to join our lovely picnic!"

Arin said, "It would be a lovy time to-"

Jon asked, "Dude! Did you say lovy?"

"Yes," Arin replied with no expression.

Jon, trying not to laugh, said, "Barry! Come here!" Right after Jon's call, Barry, with brown hair, a thin beard, and wearing a blue shirt, gray jeans, and white shoes, walked to the Grumps. Jon asked, "Barry, did you hear what Arin said?"

Barry replied, "He said lovy."

"Lovy," replied Jon.

"Lovy!"

"LOVY!"

Arin said, "As I was saying, it would be a lovely idea, but we only came down here to turn the power back on in our house."

"That won't happen," said the queen of tarantulas, "My people need the energy from your power generator to make a hot tub of our enemies' blood."

Jacque said, "That's fucked up, queen."

"Too fucked," said Barry.

"We just want our fucking power back, you bitch," said Arin. After that last word, the room was silent and full of shocked faces from both Arin's friends and the tarantulas. All the tarantulas started surrounding the four lads and came closer to them.

"Get them," commanded the queen of tarantulas. The tarantulas started attacking the lads, but they fought back. Jacque blasted lasers at the tarantulas, Barry stepped on the tarantulas, and Jon and Arin kicked the tarantulas. Arin stopped and said to Jon, "I have an idea!" Arin jumped in the air and grabbed onto a pipe. He spun himself and flew to the sticks that burned his hands.

Arin rubbed the sticks together, but did it the way people should. The sticks caught on fire again, but they didn't burn Arin this time. Arin walked over to his friends and the tarantulas and raised the sticks high. Arin said in a loud heroic tone, "Let the all powerful Arin Hanson's friends go and turn thy power on, or thou shall burn!" The tarantulas stopped their attack on Arin's friends and surrounded Arin in a tight circle.

The tarantula queen walked towards Arin and said, "Why should we? Those toothpicks can't possibly damage us."

"Challenge accepted," replied Arin. He jabbed the fire-side of one of the sticks into the queen's top left eye, causing her to scream a blood-curling scream. Arin jumped to the giant web and burned it to ashes with the other stick.

Jon found a bottle of lighter fluid, grabbed it, and shouted to Arin, "Move!" As Arin did what Jon wanted, Jon splashed the entire bottle onto the tarantulas and their queen. Arin knew why the liquid smelled funny. Finding out it was lighter fluid, Arin lowered the stick towards the tarantulas. Arin lighted the fluid and the tarantulas screamed as their flesh was being cooked.

Jon threw the two useful batteries to Arin, who then caught the batteries and opened the generator. Arin took out the old batteries and placed the new ones in, but, instead of the lights turning on, the lights flashed bright, random colors as if the basement were a rave party. Jacque called to Arin, "You've placed the batteries on backwards, Arin." Arin removed the new batteries, placed them back in the right way, and all the power in the house came back on. Barry, Jon, and Arin cheered in celebration, but Jacque just ruffled his feathers back to place. Jacque grew big enough for the three to climb on him and Jacque flew upstairs because the stairs were broken.

* * *

The next day, JonTron and Egoraptor enter the kitchen to eat lunch, but noticed that there was a horrible smell in the air. Jon closed his nose and asked, "Oh God! What the hell's with that smell?"

"I think we forgot to remove the dead tarantulas," replied Arin, who also closed his nose, but almost barfed on the floor.

Jacque flew onto Jon's hat and said, "Jon, Arin, you ordered me to vaporize the tarantulas. Barry is still disposing of the carcasses and odor." Jon and Arin looked at each other and realized they should have thought of a better way for those two to get rid of the dead tarantulas.

"Well," said Jon, "I guess we could go out for lunch."

"If we're going to a fast-food restaurant," Arin said, "Let's not go to McDonald's. I ate bad food there one time."

* * *

As the Grumps walked out of their house, they noticed that Toby Turner (Also known as Tobuscus), with brown hair, and wearing his green shirt with his name on it, blue jeans, and red and white shoes, is floating across the street in an evil bubble. "SOMEBODY HELP ME," Tobuscus shouted.

"I think lunch can wait," Egoraptor said to JonTron, "We have to go on another adventure!"

"You know it," JonTron said, knowing the two go on heroic adventures and rescue missions. JonTron whistled for Jacque, who then flew outside and grew big enough for the Grumps to ride him. They climbed onto him and they flew to the bubble to save Toby.

* * *

_**Author's**** Note:**_ Hello! Are you a potato?


	2. Curse of the Irish

_**Author's Note:** _Once this has been uploaded, the next chapter I will work on is for SSBCN.

* * *

**Episode 2: Curse of the Irish**

* * *

JonTron and Egoraptor, standing near a tree with three other people, were in a meadow filled with trees, three-leaf clovers, flowers, and bushes. Jon was setting up a ladder while Arin carried a bucket. Arin climbed the ladder and took a few things from the tree. As he climbed down, the bucket was filled with a 12-pack of Coke, a frisbee with a heat-seeking missile taped to it, and a mirror. "Here's your stuff back," said Jon, giving the items to the three others.

One man had brown hair, wore a green hoodie, khaki jeans, and red and white shoes. Next to him was a man with orange hair, wore blue jeans, a purple hoodie under his green overcoat, and black shoes. Next to the man with orange hair was a man, who had two black circles instead of eyes, who had brown hair with upward spikes, wore a blue hoodie, blue jeans, and shoes similar to the man in green's. The man in the green hoodie got the Coke and said, "Thanks, guys!" As the man with no eyes got his frisbee and the man with the green jacket got his mirror, the man in the green hoodie asked, "Tom, how come the frisbee had a missile on it?"

"That damn squirrel took my wallet, Edd," replied the man in blue.

The man with the mirror asked, "And you used a missile to kill it?"

"Matt," replied Tom, "It was a missile and a frisbee."

"At least that missile was a dud," said Edd to Tom and Matt, "Or else it would have destroyed our stuff."

As the three friends walked back home, Tom asked Matt, "Why did you even bring a mirror?"

"So I could look at my pretty face whenever I'm bored," replied Matt.

Jon looked at the ground and asked, "Arin, why did we come to the meadow?" Arin thought for a moment and rubbed his chin (Or, as people see Arin, one of his many chins).

"I don't remember," Arin said, "I remembered today that we got Tobuscus's head out of his toilet, fixed Pewdie's computer, got Tobuscus's head out of his toilet again, get Stamper's groceries while Scott cured his headache, helped fix James's windows, and got Gabuscus's head out of Tobuscus's toilet. It was a busy day."

"We ARE the heroes of YouTuba," replied Jon. Jon then noticed a four-leaf clover in front of them and stared in amazement. Jon said, "A four-leaf clover!"

"Wow," Arin replied.

"These are rare and lucky!"

"I'm sure every living creature knew that, Jon."

"Maybe we could even find hourglasses, rainbows, and tasty red balloons!"

"I tried eating a balloon. Fucking stung like tiny bees."

"Really?"

"No, but balloons do sting if you try to pop them."

"That's gotta happen once in your life. Let's get this clover." Arin grabbed the clover, but, as he pulled, a cave rose out of the ground and it has a door on the front. Jon and Arin looked at each other in confusion and jumped down to the door. The door opened to reveal a small leprechaun with brownish orange hair and wearing a green leprechaun hat with a four-leaf clover symbol on it, a green jacket, green pants, and black shoes. It was as tall as the spot on your leg that is exactly between the knee and the foot. Yes, the leprechaun is that short.

It said to the two, "You guys?"

"Great," JonTron said in sarcasm, "It's the Leperchaun."

* * *

For those who don't know the Leperchaun, he is an experiment created by Dr. Monster. The Leperchaun is an evil version of a leprechaun that scares people with his ocassionaly-breaking limbs and spreads of diseases. The Leperchaun has made his first appearence in the LilDeuceDeuce YouTube video, "The Leperchaun."

* * *

"Shouldn't you be remodeled in the lab of Dr. Monster and Douglas," asked Arin.

The Leperchaun shook his head and said, "Oh, didn't you hear the news? They've died."

"You killed them," Arin asked in shock.

"No. Dr. Monster was working on a poisonous gas, but they forgot to open the windows."

Jon said, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"After witnessing their death," the Leperchaun continued, "I blew their lair to bits."

"YOU WATCHED THEM SUFFOCATE," Arin asked in anger.

Jon asked, "How did the gas not spread after the explosion?"

"Enough talk," said the Leperchaun. He grabbed a ray gun and zapped the Grumps into a tight cube, causing the Grumps to be cramped and not move. The Leperchaun took the gun and cube into his cave, which lowered back into the ground after he closed the door.

* * *

The Leperchaun's lair contained a giant cage, many computers, a map of YouTuba, and a chemical lab that has loads of different liquids arranged by name, beakers arranged by size and shape, and beakers already filled with chemicals. Jon and Arin noticed a few people in the cage, which was made to feel like an exhibit at a zoo. There was a man with blonde hair on the sides of his head, had a short blonde beard, and wore a blue shirt with a quarter note on it, blue jeans, and white shoes. This man was known on the internet as Brentalfloss. They also noticed OneyNG (Chris), with brown hair and wearing a blue shirt, grayish-black pants, and blue shoes, and Psychicpebbles (Zach), with his black hair and wearing an orange shirt, blue pants, and orange shoes. JonTron and Egoraptor were released from the cramped cube and kicked into the cage with Brent, Chris, and Zach.

Chris asked, "Are you okay, Arin and Jon?"

Arin looked at the other captives and said, "Brent? Chris? Zach? Leperchaun, the whole 'kidnapping citizens' thing's repetive!"

"You mean repetitive," said Jon.

"You know what I meant," replied Egoraptor.

Jon asked the Leperchaun, "Why do you always have to steal every-ass-person?"

"I want a kingdom that has me as the king," replied the Leperchaun.

Arin said, "You do know that it will never happen. Just let us all go and your tiny green ass won't get kicked!" The Leperchaun shook his head.

"It won't happen," the Leperchaun said.

"Let us go immediately," Egoraptor demanded.

The Leperchaun plugged his ears with his fingers and said, "I can't hear you!" Arin screamed his demand in anger many times as the Leperchaun, with his ears still plugged, hummed his song loudly. As this went on, Brent took out a 3DS and played some _"__Star Fox." _Jon noticed that the keys to the cage were on the chemical lab table and that there was a collection of back-scratchers in a drawer near one of the cage's beds.

Jon walked over to Zach and whispered to him about the keys. Zach nodded, then screamed as he ran to the keys. He then hit the cage's bars because he was desperate to get out. Arin and the Leperchaun stopped their argument and the Leperchaun said to Zach, "Be careful! I want my future subjects to have as little brain damage as possible!" The Leperchaun walked over to his lab and started mixing chemicals.

* * *

Arin walked over to one of the beds, lied down, took the pillow, covered his face with the pillow, and moaned loud enough for the moans to be heard through the pillow. Jon removed the pillow and said in a comforting voice, "Arin, we will get out of here eventually. Stop the moans and help us escape this place."

Arin looked at Jon and said, "How will we escape? All we have is a bunch of beds, activity things you'd find in a fucking daycare, back-scratchers, and a laundry basket!"

"We could tape the back-scratchers together into one long stick and use it to get the keys whenever he's gone," replied Jon. Right after that sentence, there was an explosion from the lab. The Leperchaun was holding a beaker filled with blue liquid and he laughed in an evil tone. He walked away with the blue liquid as Chris, Arin, Brent, Jon, and Zach watched.

Chris said, "We have to get the keys before he gets back."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," replied Egoraptor. Chris and Zach opened up the box of activity items, took out the tape, and ran to JonTron and Brentalfloss, who were setting up the stick they need. As Arin taped the back-scratchers together, his phone rang, playing the 8-bit version of the xXJerryTerryXx Game Grumps remix, _"Banana Shoes."_

Jon asked, "There was an 8-bit version of the song?"

As Arin got his phone, he said, "Apparently." Arin answered the call by saying, "Arin Hanson speaking."

* * *

Tobuscus, who was the one who called Arin, said, "Arin, my head's stuck in a bread box!"

* * *

"I'll call you later," Arin said, hanging up. Arin put the last of the tape on the stick and took the stick to the bars of the cage. Arin steadily moved the stick to the keys, making sure he doesn't cause too much noise. Arin gently placed the stick in the ring that held the keys and took the stick and keys into the cage. Jon grabbed the keys and tried unlocking the cage, but he opened the cage as soon as the Leperchaun came to the room.

Arin ran out of the cage and grabbed the liquid as Jon ran out with Brent, Zach, and Chris, who were carrying the stick. The Leperchaun said, "Give that back! Only I know what that thing is for!" Jon whacked the Leperchaun hard enough for him to fly across the room, giving everyone else the advantage of leaving quicker. Jon grabbed the liquid and chucked it at the Leperchaun.

* * *

With the five captives gone, the Leperchaun tried wiping the liquid off of him, but was too late because it caused the Leperchaun to freeze in place. He said, "I hate those Game Grumps." He then looked around and asked, "Is anyone there? Hello? I need assistance! Is somebody around?"

In the background, Jon screamed, "Jon and Arin win!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _I have at least 50 episode ideas for this fanfic series, but I will still try my best to work on SSBCN.


	3. Guiltbuscus

_**Author's Note:** _The Game Grumps aren't in here much. Sorry.

* * *

**Episode 3: Guiltbuscus**

* * *

Tobuscus was in his backyard, cutting grass with a sword. He said, "That was a warning, bugs. If any of you ever come to my house again, I will find your bases and I will destroy them. Run along now and have a nice day!"

Tobuscus walked to his front yard and saw a bee hive in the middle of the street. He said, "So, the bugs have planted a hive in order to kill me? You bugs will never stop me!" He saw a cop car park in front of his house and it crushed the hive. Toby noticed that it was an old hive that has been abandoned.

"How are you guys," Toby asked to the cops in the car. Gun cocks were heard and Tobuscus held his arms in the air, then dropped his sword.

* * *

We see Tobuscus, his hands in handcuffs, in a courtroom full of citizens. Toby said to the judge, "I didn't do it, sir! I would never steal the gold from the Minecraft bank!"

"Yes, he did," said Gryphon, Tobuscus's male shitzu.

"You're not helping," Toby replied to his dog.

"You didn't remember to feed me this morning," replied Gryphon.

"I did remember!" Tobuscus looked at the judge and said, "You have to believe me! Jon and Arin would tell you, too!" The judge turned out to be PewDiePie, who's hair was blonde and wore a blue shirt, gray jeans, and black shoes. His real name is Felix Kjellberg.

Pewds asked, "And where the hell are they?" Pewds said in a threatening tone, "Answer me!"

* * *

JonTron and Egoraptor looked at three resumes, each with a different name on them. Arin looked up at three people and asked, "So, you guys want to join us?" One of the three people was Danny Sexbang, a man with long puffy hair, a thin beard, and wore a red plaid shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. Next to him was Ninja Brian, a man who never speaks and wears a black ninja suit that covers his entire body, except his eyes. The third person was RubberRoss, real name being Ross O'Donovan, with light brown hair and wore a light blue shirt, blue jeans, and black and white shoes.

Jon said to the three, "It says here that Danny is a chick magnet, Ross is an animator, and Ninja Brian doesn't show mercy." He looked at Arin and said, "We'll be right back." Arin and Jon whispered to each other about Danny, Ninja Brian, and Ross.

"What do you think," Arin whispered to Jon.

"They're cool and all, but, there's a problem," Jon whispered to Arin.

"What?"

"Shifts."

"There are seven days in a week and there's five people in this room."

"How's about having Ninja Brian be an alarm thing. You know, to keep bad guys out of our house."

"That's okay, but what about Ross and Danny?"

"I have an idea. We could help people for three days and they could help them for three days."

"You forgot a day."

"How's about we all team up for one day."

"We could help others on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays while they help on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

"I guess we could all do stuff on Sundays."

"Deal?"

"Deal." The Grumps turned to the three and Jon said, "You're now one of us! Besides, Danny and Ross did _'Steam Train'_ on the channel, so we have to put you guys in this series one way or another!"

Arin said to Jon, "Dude, you've broken the fourth wall!"

* * *

PewDiePie said, "You've stolen from the accounts of dozens, including SkyDoesMinecraft, who, for some reason, calls it 'butter.'"

In the background, you could hear SkyDoesMinecraft shout, "It's true!"

Tobuscus said, "During the incident, I was sleeping! Come to think of it, I did talk to Gabuscus."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

It was one peaceful night in Toby's house when Gabuscus, with muscles, black hair, and wearing blue jeans, a purple shirt with 'Gabuscus' on it, and white shoes, was reading a magazine on fitness while Tobuscus, behind the couch, asked, "Gabuscus, guess what? Guess what?"

Gabuscus sighed and said, "You're bored."

Toby said, "Not yet, but I found something out! It involves Minecraft!"

"That's nice," replied Gabe, not caring.

"You could import and export items from Minecraft in and out of a Minecraft server and the real world," Tobuscus said in joy.

"Why is this a good thing?"

"I could exchange armor, blocks, diamonds, iron, gold, glowstone, and so much more, for money and new things!" Gabe, lowering his magazine, thought about the exchange system, then looked at Toby.

"Money," asked Gabe.

"Yes," replied Tobuscus, "But there are some limits to what you could give away. You can only give stuff away three times a day and you have to have a membership." Gabuscus had a smirk on his face and he closed his magazine. He saw Tobuscus holding two dufflebags.

"Where are you taking those," asked Gabuscus.

Tobuscus said, "I'm going to exchange my used weapons for new ones. If you need me, I'll be at the exchange building. It's in the city, between the hat store and Victoria's Secret. It's called MineSwap."

* * *

Felix said, "Yeah, MineSwap opened that night. I exchanged all my stuff in Minecraft for a gift for Marzia. Even though MineSwap was cool, I still don't believe you!"

Gabuscus, in the crowd, said, "You stole from people!"

"I did not," Tobuscus shouted, "Everyone was asleep! I heard footsteps and a door during that sleep!"

PewDiePie said, "The pieces of this puzzle are all coming together! It's a duck!" In front of Pewds is a puzzle that made a picture of a duck. He then asked, "Also, why would Gabuscus be interested in the part about money?" There was a dead silence as everyone stared at Gabe, who was nervous.

Felix shouted, "Gabuscus, we call you to the stand, bitch!" Gabe sat down on the stand next to PewDiePie, everyone stared at him.

Tobuscus said, "Hi, Gabuscus!"

* * *

"Gabe," asked Pewds, "Where were you last night at 11:30?" Gabuscus was silent, but then noticed there was a stack of his magazines. Felix asked, "For every ten seconds you stay silent, I throw flaming alcohol at those magazines! Will you tell us or not?" Gabuscus stared at his magazines and noticed there were a few pictures hidden in there.

He examined the pictures and saw some skin tone in them. He also noticed some clothing, but it wasn't normal clothing. He then remembered the word that described those hidden pictures.

Porn.

Gabuscus thought, "Oh. My. God." He noticed that Pewds was lighting up a bottle of beer and Gabe stood up in a jolt. "I STOLE THE GOLD," Gabuscus shouted in desperation, "I STOLE ALL THE GOLD! DON'T BURN MY PORN!"

"There was porn in there," asked PewDiePie.

Gabuscus ran to a bag next to his magazines and dumped out the gold that was stolen. He was tazered and then fell down, unconscious. PewDiePie said to Tobuscus, "Toby Turner, we are all sorry about the incident. I'm sorry the Game Grumps never came to help you." Just after that sentence, Arin, Jon, Danny, Ninja Brian, and Ross entered the courtroom and looked around.

Ross said, "I think we're too late."

"Damn it, Arin," Jon said to Arin, "I knew we shouldn't have stopped for drinks!"

Ross asked, "Pewds, what happened?"

"Gabuscus stole the gold and didn't want his porn to burn," replied Pewds, "I hereby put Gabuscus under house-arrest until MineSwap changes the exchange programs thoroughly. Case closed!" PewDiePie banged the gavel and watched Tobuscus walk over to Gabuscus.

Toby said, picking up Gabe, "There there, Gabuscus, your magazines are safe. Let's go home."

* * *

Arin, Jon, Ross, Ninja Brian, and Danny were having drinks near the court house and Ross asked, "Will we go on a real adventure soon?"

"You'll start on Monday," Jon replied, "In the meantime, we should all sign up for MineSwap's exchange membership. All members will be limited to giving nine slots of things away ten times a day."

"What about the non-members," Danny asked.

"They give one slot of things away two times a day," Arin said, "And membership's only twenty-five dollars."

Tobuscus asked, "Wait. There was porn?"

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _The next episode will be better.


	4. Barry!

No author's note.

* * *

**Episode 4: Barry!**

* * *

Barry was cleaning the roof of the Grump house and emptying the gutters. He was doing so well, but a fly flew close to Barry's head. Barry shooed the fly away, but it came back a few seconds later. He swatted with the mop that he had in his gloved hands. He eventually killed the fly and grabbed a can of bug spray. He accidently sprayed some of the spray into his mouth and he started choking violently. While trying to get up, he tripped over a bucket and started rolling down the roof.

A woman, wearing a gray shirt, blue shorts, and pink shoes, heard Barry fall on the front yard and she ran out of the house to see if he's okay. Her black hair flew back as the wind blew it to the side, making her blonde streak more noticeable. She pulled a cell phone out of her pockets and dialed Arin's number.

* * *

The Grumps were in the town's GameStop, looking for a game for Arin and Danny to play for Game Grumps. Ross took out a Gamecube game and asked Arin, "How's about a game of _'Mario Party 6'_" Danny, Jon, and Arin walked over to Ross, each Grump having a game in their hands.

Arin said, "The games we've decided on are _'Mario Party 6,' 'Crash Bandicoot,' 'Sonic 3,' and 'Bubsy 3D.'_ Let me ask you guys something real quick." The Grumps, except for Arin, lowered their hands and Arin asked, "Who would ever fucking play _Bubsy 3D_?"

Danny said, "I don't even know why I chose this shit!" Arin's phone started ringing, playing the Game Grumps remix, 'Somebody to Love' by liltommyj.

Arin picked up the phone and said to the girl on the other line, "Hi, Suzy."

"Barry fell off the roof," Suzy said in a rush, "Come home quick!"

Arin was frozen, but, to the others, it looked like Arin was having a normal phone call. Arin slowly closed his phone, put the games back on the shelfs, and slowly looked at his friends.

* * *

At the house, Jon opened the front door with his foot and shouted in fright, "ARE YOU OKAY, BARRY?" The Grumps ran to the couch to find Barry, with his arms and legs in casts, laying on the couch with a set of markers (with names on them) and a dry-erase board next to his right arm.

Danny asked, "Why aren't you answering us?"

Suzy said, "While he was on the roof, he accidently got some bug spray in his mouth."

"How did he fall off the roof," asked Arin.

Barry grabbed a purple marker, with _'Arin'_ labled on it, and wrote on the board, "Tripped on a bucket. Stupid flies." The writing looked just like the font Barry used when editing the Game Grumps videos.

"I guess he won't be editing any videos," said Ross, "Is there anything you need?"

Barry grabbed a blue marker, labled _'Ross,' _wrote, "Finish cleaning the roof for me?"

"Wait," Ross replied, "Aren't you able to talk? You had bug spray in your throat. Is it that poisonous?"

Barry wrote, "Not really. It dried my throat alot." Barry put down the marker, picked up an eraser, and erased his writing as the Grumps walked outside.

* * *

Jon, on the roof with Jacque on his left shoulder, walked over to the gutters and noticed how moldy and melted the contents were. Jon put on some gloves and said, "This won't end well." He pulled out a handful of the stuff and the stuff fell out of JonTron's hand. He tried grabbing again, but only half of the handful was in his hand. He walked over to the bucket and looked at Arin.

Arin said, "You should've brought the bucket to the gutters. It would make more sense."

"I forgot," JonTron said. Jon put the contents in the bucket and looked at the sky as he grabbed the bucket. Jon said to Arin, "That cloud looks like a pie."

Danny, with a hose, looked up and said, "That one looks like a sexy woman."

Ross looked up and said, "Those clouds looks like a message to us." Danny, Egoraptor, and JonTron looked up and saw the message.

Danny read, "Surrender or I bomb the house." Everyone was confused. They didn't know who wrote that message or what the purpose was.

Ross shouted, "Whoever you are, show yourself. We can't tell if we should show mercy after we kick your ass!" A plane lowered, but it was too small for anyone to fit in. Egoraptor grabbed the plane and looked all over in order to find the pilot. It was only a toy plane with a tiny gas tank.

The Grumps looked down at the front yard, but couldn't find anybody. They resumed cleaning the roof, but didn't notice that the Leperchaun walked into the house.

* * *

Suzy looked at the door, but she didn't see anything come in. She stood still because Ninja Brian jumped out from nowhere and looked all over. Suzy gently walked back over to Barry, who wrote in a pink marker, labled _'Suzy,'_ "Is there something wrong?"

"Something must've walked in the house," replied Suzy. A sphere fell into Suzy's lap and she looked at it. The sphere blew up, covering the room with smoke and making Suzy cough. When the smoke cleared up, Suzy was tied up on the couch and the Leperchaun was on her right shoulder. She asked, "You again?"

The Leperchaun said, "Yes, it is me again! Those damn Grumps didn't surrender, so I'm going to blow this place sky high. Speaking of the Grumps, who were those other guys? I've never seen them."

Suzy, struggling to escape, said, "Danny and Ross. They're helping Jon and Arin stop the land from being taken over by idiots, like you!" Ninja Brian grabbed the Leperchaun and threw him at the dry-erase board. As he freed Suzy, she grabbed the board and repeatidly smacked the Leperchaun.

The Leperchaun moved out of the way and said, "You are not as strong as those Game Grumps, my darling!"

"Sorry," Suzy said with the board in her hands, "But I'm taken!" She kicked the Leperchaun hard enough for him to fly towards Ninja Brian, who caught the short villain with the speed of a ninja. He threw the Leperchaun in the air and sliced him as if it were a game of Fruit Ninja. As the Leperchaun fell to the ground in pieces, the pieces turned to pure green, clumped all together like magnets, and turned back into the Leperchaun.

The Leperchaun said, brushing himself off, "You can't kill me that way, ninja! By the way, are you new here? You seem new." Suzy grabbed the Leperchaun and showed him to Barry.

She said, "We're not in the mood! We're helping Barry with his sore throat and broken limbs!"

Danny Sexbang opened the door, with the mop in his hands, and said, "We need more water." He saw the Leperchaun in Suzy's hands, Ninja Brian holding his sword, and Barry, writing, "How did you not hear this earlier?" with an orange marker (labled _'Danny.'_) Ross, Arin, and Jon climbed down the ladder to see why Danny was silent. They saw what Danny saw, but the board had "NOW you come help us?" written with a gray marker (labled _'Everybody.'_)

Arin asked, "Why are you here, Leperchaun?"

"Oh," said Jon, "You wrote the message. That should've been obvious."

The Leperchaun said, "The explosion will be much more adorable! You see, Barry here was supposed to be the one to difuse the bomb because he knows the answer to the riddle that will difuse it! Since he is in too much pain, my plan shall be complete!" He got out of Suzy's hands and jumped to the front door. He pulled out a remote and said, "If you manage to survive, which will never happen, you can join me as one of my minions!" He pressed the only button on the remote and the bomb started a countdown.

The bomb fell onto the front yard, with a laptop and a clock on it, and started counting down from 2:00. The Leperchaun put on a jetpack and said, "So long!" As the Leperchaun flew to the sidewalk, the jetpack malfunctioned and sent the green bad guy launching back in the house. As he crashed into the back of the couch, everyone looked at the bomb.

Jon said in fear, "Please speak, Barry!" Barry tried to make a noise, but nothing came out. He tried and tried, then Arin ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

Arin, coming back with the water, asked Suzy, "Did the doctor say when to give Barry water?"

"He never said," replied Suzy. Arin ran to Barry with the bottle of water. He opened it, put a straw in it, and Barry drank from the straw.

Barry, throat back to normal, said, "Thanks, guys."

Danny said to everyone, "One minute and thirty seconds left!"

Jon said, "Barry, we need your help!"

"I've heard," replied Barry, "I'm crippled. Not deaf. What does the bomb want?" Arin ran outside, turned on the computer, and looked at the screen.

"We need to know what your pant size is," said Arin. Everyone was confused because it was something out of the ordinary. Barry tried to get up, but fell to the ground.

"One minute left," Suzy said, scared, "Please, Barry! We need your help!" Barry looked at his casts and looked at Ninja Brian.

"Ninja Brian," asked Barry, "Cut off the casts." Ninja Brian looked at Barry as if he was crazy, but he did it anyway. Barry slowly got up and tried to walk over to the bomb, but it hurt him so much, he can only walk slowly. As Barry walked, he tried to move his fingers. As Barry walked outside, Ross looked at the clock.

Ross said, "Thirty seconds left!" Barry looked at the computer screen and Barry's pant size really is the answer to save everyone. Barry exhaled and typed slowly because his arms and hands hurt. As he typed in the answer, there were five seconds left and everyone was screaming. As Barry slowly lowered his finger near the enter key, Jon was screaming in a deep and slow voice, as if he was screaming in slow-motion.

Everyone stopped screaming and Suzy asked Jon, "Why are you screaming like that?"

"Just making it more dramatic," replied Jon. Barry pushed the enter button at 0:01 and the clock stopped in order for the computer to detect the right answer. The screen displayed a reply:

* * *

BOMB DISARMED

* * *

Barry sighed and Arin said, "Way to go, Barry! You're awesome!"

Danny walked over to the couch and grabbed the Leperchaun. He said to the Leperchaun, "You will never win, Leperchaun! The heroes are Arin, Jon, me, and Ross!"

As Danny kicked the bad guy far away, the Grumps sang in a way similar to the end of the Game Grumps intro, "Aaand we'ree the Game Grumps!"

Jacque said to the Grumps, "Saying something in a way you do in a YouTube video? That's crap."

Everyone looked at Jacque and Jon said, "You know Jacque, that was your only line in the episode." Ninja Brian, the Grumps, and Suzy watched Jacque grow and they all got on him. They all left to go beat up the Leperchaun.

* * *

Still no author's note.


	5. Apple of my Eye

No Author's Note.

* * *

**Episode 5: Apple of my Eye**

* * *

We see Chris and Zach walking around the Farmers Market in the Farmers District of YouTuba. Zach asked, "Why are we at the Farmers Market?"

"Simple," replied Chris, "We're going to buy some fruit and start our own popsicle company. We'll then use the money to pay our electric bill that's due soon." The two walked over to the bin of apples and saw an apple with a leaf on it's stem. Chris picked it up and showed the apple to Zach. The apple was shiny, had no bruises, and it was the most perfect shade of red you could ever think of.

Zach, in awe, said, "This apple is so beautiful!"

"It is the most beautiful apple I've ever seen," Chris said, "I think we should raise it as one of our own." Zach agreed and the two looked at the apple salesman. He had blonde hair with a blue highlight and he wore a green shirt, a red apron, saggy khakis, and gray tennis shoes.

Zach said, "Sir, we would like to purchase the best apple ever."

The salesman looked at the apple and said, "That will be ten dollars, kid."

"For the world's most beautiful apple," asked Chris.

"No," said the salesman, sarcastically, "For a herd of sheep!" He got serious and shouted at the two, "TEN DOLLARS AN APPLE!" Zach kicked some dirt onto the salesman's apron, threw money at him, and ran off with Chris and the apple.

* * *

Chris and Zach were in their house, staring at the apple, which is sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Chris asked, "What will we name it?"

"Looks like a boy," replied Zach, "So, it should be called 'Alfred.'"

Chris said, "Looks more like a girl, so she should be 'Petunia.'"

"He's a boy," Zach said, "And it will be Alfred!"

"Her name's Petunia!"

"Alfred!"

"We'll name the apple 'Sam!' It is both a boy's name and a girl's name!"

"Well, that is true. And Sam should be an 'it.'" The two agreed and a mailman walked in. He had orange curly hair and wore the traditional British mailman uniform.

The mailman said, "The bill's due."

"NOT NOW," shouted Chris. The mailman immediately shut the door and walked back to his truck.

* * *

The two were in the superstore with a cart full of tiny diapers and bottles of baby food. They saw an instruction manual on how to take care of a baby and they took one off the shelf. The two saw an aisle full of snacks and they walked over to the aisle. Zach grabbed the last box of pizza bagels, but another hand grabbed the same box. The hand was JonTron's.

Jon, with the other Grumps, looked at the cart full of baby supplies and Jon asked, "Why are you getting so much baby-ass things?"

Chris pulled out the apple and said, "It's for our little Sam. We found him at the Farmers Market over at the Farmers District."

"Guys," replied Jon, "You can't raise food as children! It's freaking stupid!"

Zach said, "Don't you describe our baby that way! He was too perfect to be eaten!"

The Grumps looked at "Sam" and Danny said, "It does look amazing."

Ross said to Zach and Chris, "You guys are acting stupid! Sam's not a baby! Sam is edible!"

Zach shouted to everyone in the store, "DID YOU HEAR THAT? ROSS SAID THAT OUR BABY IS EDIBLE!"

"Because Sam's a fucking apple," replied PewDiePie.

"SHUT UP," Zach shouted back.

Arin said, "Guys, an apple is not a baby. That apple's going to rot at some point, so take it home and eat it!"

"BABY EATER," shouted Chris.

"THAT'S AN APPLE," shouted Tobuscus.

* * *

Later that night, Chris and Zach stared at the apple as it was in a baby crib. As the two walked out of the room, Zach asked, "While we left the store, I started thinking that we shouldn't have raised the baby."

Chris gasped and said, "How could you say something like that? Sam is beautiful and we saved him from being killed!"

"It's just that we were shouted at by a few people," replied Zach.

"People have their own opinions," Chris said, "And my opinion is that Sam's awesome."

"She actually is."

"I think we should hire a babysitter."

"What?"

"Just kidding! Let's go get some sleep."

* * *

The next day, the apple started to get old. It's red skin became darker, the leaf became brown, and the skin started to gain wrinkles. Chris, with a spoon full of baby food, "fed" Sam the food while making plane noises. The two friends heard the door knock and Zach walked over to it. He opened the door and at the door was the mailman from yesterday. He said to Zach, "That bill needs to be paid this instant or else..." He noticed Sam and walked over to it.

Chris said, "You're a good baby, Sam! Let's go watch the Teletubbies!" He noticed the mailman and got up.

"This is why you're not paying the bill," asked the mailman, "The electric company threw into a rage because you're raising fruit?"

"The baby's name is Sam," replied Chris, "And babies are more important than money!"

The mailman sighed and said, "You need to do something with that apple or else it'll go bad! I'm starting to see wrinkles on that damn thing!"

Zach said in anger, "Watch your mouth! There's a child within our presence!"

"The child's a rotting fruit," replied the mailman, "It's getting wrinkles, it's getting moldy, it's a gross shade of red, and it's not a human being!"

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE," shouted Zach. He pushed the mailman out the door and slammed the door shut.

* * *

As Zach changed the baby's diaper, Chris said, "Zach, this may sound bad, but I think I'm going to get a job."

Zach said, "What will Sam and I do without you? Who's going to feed the baby? Who's going to take the baby out for a stroll? How will I do things without your help? You need to stay!"

"I'm only doing this to help keep the baby's live happy and enjoyable," replied Chris.

"Does this mean we will hire a babysitter?"

"I didn't want to at first, now I am serious. We need to hire a babysitter. We may even need a break once in a while."

As Zach finishes up putting the new diaper on Sam, Zach looked at Chris and said, "It has been tiring for us to take care of him. We'll hire a babysitter tomorrow."

"I'll make a schedule," said Chris, "The babysitter needs to know how to take care of our child."

From the distance, the two could hear Ross shout, "Dumbasses!"

* * *

The next day, Chris and Zach were at the front door and Zach said to the babysitter, "We'll be gone for a while. Take good care of Sam!" As the two left, we find out that the babysitter was wearing a thick coat, a fedora, and had a moustache. He stared at Sam and noticed that Sam had a decaying leaf, mushy brown skin, mold, and a swarming fly. As he picked up the apple, he felt dirty juices dripping on his hand.

As he held the apple high, Chris opened the door and said, "I forgot my wallet." He and Zach gasped to see the babysitter throw the apple in the trash. Zach ran to the babysitter, screaming, and attacked him. As Zach attacked the babysitter, the fedora and moustache fell off, revealing that the babysitter was the mailman.

"You bastard," said Chris, "How could you throw our kid into the trash?"

The mailman took the apple out and said, "This 'kid' was getting old and gross! If you don't believe me, check for yourself!" He threw Sam to the floor and the two friends ran to the old fruit.

Zach and Chris, with tears in their eyes, looked at the apple and Zach said, "You were so young! You could've become a..." The two stopped crying and smelled something funky. They moved closer to the apple, examined it, smelled it, and their faces became green. They have finally found out that the apple was rotten.

"Oh my god," Chris said in disgust, "The apple's gone bad!" He picked up the apple and threw it in the garbage.

The mailman looked at the two and asked, "Are you going to pay the bill or what?" Chris and Zach looked at each other and had an idea.

* * *

They threw the mailman out of the house and into the street. He got up, but was hit by a bus, which carried the mailman to a volcano. In space.

* * *

There aren't any Author's Notes because I am going to a family reunion this weekend.


End file.
